multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holbenilord
Archived contents: User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 1 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 2 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 3 I'm back Hi there it's me again (Harel55 in case the signature gets messed up). Sorry for disappearing a few weeks ago, there were complications with me being able to use my computer. I've decided that my plans for Orrisia were just too borderline impossible (even though that was what I was originally going for), so I'm going to try out an idea I had while I was unable to use my computer. I don't have much time to write about it right now, but it involves a universe before before The Merge, the fourth dimension, and a region of space known as the Starwell, which exists in none of the "verses" and all of them at the same time. I think so. I'm about to publish a new blog post, keep an eye open. Pinguinus impennis 21:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Game I made a forum game in the watercooler. Forum:Corrupt a wish: Multiverses style! I just saw a wiki that is similar to Multiverses wiki, both science fiction roleplaying user generated content with stories... uncanny, Maybe we should just take a look. its called omniverse GC Yuy168 02:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, it's me again. I hate to be pushy, but I've waited three days and you still haven't responded to my ideas about the Starwell. I'm not sure if you didn't get the notification that I edited the page or you just forgot, but I'd love to get your feedback, please do check it. I believe you will find the recent introduction of the Meyu most intriguing. Creative feedback in any form will be heartily appreciated. The Right Honourable Rider of Ceratopsians (OOC) (Replies) 23:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) -- Sorry! I didn't have an idea.... I'm new to the wiki, so forgive me! - IdealisticPrawn IdealisticPrawn 02:14, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts on Ageriul so far? Hey, Holben, what's your opinion of Ageriul right now? Taking into consideration it's a work in progress, and I'm focusing on one ecosystem right now. Well, I better get working on this one quickly! Also, how does this compare to other planets, in good points and bad points? Might help with both Ageriul and another planet I might make eventually. Oh yeah... Forgot about the -Eo GAAH CUTENESS OVERLOAD -Eo The doodah I'm making just has this ADORABLE face. And it looks like it's wearing socks. :3 -Eo The Brilla is coming into existance! I'm gonna make it domesticated by Irkapuths, since Irkapuths seem to be good at that sort of thing, and their only method of transport are giant domesticated sgarpos. We have Brilla! And they're faster than cheetahs. :3 -Eo So... Got any good/bad points on Ageriul and all that live upon its vibrant surfacy surface of awesome? -Eo Goldfang I want to make a Gehennian. However, I have to ask you first, since it has some... Historical elements. Goldfang is a 'son' of Hectocapitus. Along with Soulbane and Bloodburn, he was one of the first non Hectocapitus Gehennians. He got mad with Hectocapitus when he was denied a position in the Seven. Goldfang then disowned Hectocapitus and left the Gehennians, swearing an oath to never see his ex-father again. He now resides on Thanatos. So is it OK if I create this Gehennian? MOAR Ageriul stuff Hey, Holben. I'm nearly done with the temperate nithland biome, and I've got three more species for it. I'm just thinking of my next biome. It's a type of flat, mossy biome that has largely porous soil caused by the actions of the large burrowing creatures that live there. It isn't inhabited by large surface animals due to the porous soil, and the fact that such a creature would get attacked by the native predators. It's inhabited by small, mouse-like archogigians and hectopedes, as well as an aerial ecosystem that starts with creatures that skim the moss from the surface. It came about when the area was filled with swamps and bogs, which were inhabited by the burrowing animals. As it dried out through continental drift, the burrowing creatures' presences disturbed the roots of normal plants and stopped them from growing properly there. The lack of large plants and the abundance of loose soil and tunnels kept out the large land animals from properly settling there. Waddaya think? -Eo I didn't say there weren't large herbivores. I just said they didn't live on the surface. :3 The main reason that there's few surface herbivores is the porous ground. They'd struggle getting around without... Well, struggling. Movement often alerts large predators, and the sort of movement a herbivore like that would make... There might be some creatures similar in size to a Brilla at most, though. -Eo 'Porous' soil doesn't refer to holes in limestone. It refers to great big metre-wide tunnels close to the surface by giant worm-like bug-snakes having a graze from underground. XD -Eo Caverns are made of rock. This is dirt. Dirt breaks more easily. The bug-snakes are there already, too, and are more liable to eat surface animals. And I need an excuse because tunneling creatures are cool. :3 -Eo Okie dokie. It's gonna be AWESOME! -Eo Herbivore looks derpy. DX -Eo Hey, Holben, wanna do a collab story on a series of expeditions to see if the (DIGGY DIGGY CARNIVORE FROM AGERIUL) are sophonts? I'm not really too sure on alien mannerisms, apart from my own. (Gah, space broke.) -Eo You can choose the expeditioners, since I'm not as... knowledgy on what sort of sophonts would be ideal. For some ideas, the creed-plains are tropical, humid, bare and loose-soiled. With giant creature tunnels, too. For the featured animals, the quekrel, anonymous predatory rel, rihglid, anonymous smaller herbivore apodothere, and robeka (diggy diggy carni) would probably be there. Do you have any (non-)aggresive species in Viperius that could meet the Tikhio? I want them to gain more ET contacts as they're actually quite interested in organics and life :P If you have any (preferebly more than one :) ) let me know Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 11:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't have to be for a story. More for trade, research and allies :P Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 11:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Zyrothans sound good, as they're the most trusted. What's the outcome of the expedition going to be, and how are they going to do it? I was thinking that the robeka could be like sophont dirt-orcas. -Eo Maybe the robeka could cause some problems, like learning how to sink the caravan's wheeled vehicles. And trying to eat the expeditioners. The robekas deserve the name 'killer dirt-whales' more than orcas deserve the name 'killer whales'. Get on a robeka's turf, and you're nommed if you can't avoid them. -Eo I've thought of a name for the story. How about 'Secrets in the earth' or 'Hidden in dirt', or something along those lines? -Eo Yeah, that's the best one. Can you make it, please? I'm in the middle of making anonymous carni rel and anonymous small herbivore apodothere. -Eo Well, I'm done with the drawings now. I'll go make it, with a prologue, too. Demotion As you may have noticed, my editing is limited. With my current machine, it takes an enormous ammoun of time and effort to edit anything, or to create new articles. For this reason, I am largely incapable of fulfilling my admin duties. I would appreciate it if you could change my user groups so that I'm no longer a admin or a bureucrat. I'd like to stay a rollback, though. :) Pinguinus impennis 15:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. It is unlikely that I will ever resume my former role on the wiki; you and Styro fill my niche very nicely. :) Also, I have decided to pursue a legitamate writing career, and thus I will be appearing less and less on this site. I'll finish my storiess, continue making a few more insignificant planets, but after December I think I'll disappear from the Internet altogether. BTW, I'd like to apologize for that time I made an Imp of myself on chat. It was a rough day, and I vented out some frustration at you guys. I'm sorry. Pinguinus impennis 16:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete the Dante article? I no longer want it under the Creative Commons license. Pinguinus impennis 14:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No because I am clever with words ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:11, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hol? What's the largest planet on the wiki? Or just Emenata... One of the planet's I'm making is a gas giant, at 70% of a brown dwarf's mass... would that be possible? Almost all of the other planets are pretty small, and the system had a large protoplanetary disc. Orangutans99 13:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Orangutans99 13:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) HEy you think you can do chat? I have some science qeustions and need answes, and other things such as how we can use Styros plan to our own advantadge. Yuy168 00:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hey, could you delete the Story: The Grail page? It kinda failed, and I have no intrest whatsoever in finishing it.Orangutans99 19:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Orangutans99 19:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Co-op? Hey, Holben. Can you help me out with the Bawk's first contact? Ping gave me permission to have the Salsenes as a contacter, although I was also thinking of the Atrenids. If can't do it because you're a bit swamped by Plan-related or RL-related or whatever-related stuff, it's fine. -Eo To be honest, I have no idea who made what apart from me and my stuff and Ping's Salsenes. Did you make the Atrenids? They were the main ones I wanted for first contact, since they're awesome. -Eo We can use the Salsenes, then. Unless you have anything specific you'd like to use. I think that a title for the story might be 'Joining Viperius' or something along those lines. -Eo HA! Thanks for the image. It's hilarious. My favorite thing about it is that you used a Zyrothan instead of a human. It adds uniqueness to the picture. :D FAILURE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS ADMITTED Please delete those articles about Rovaria. Not the planet though. I'll make them actual plants now.